Frustration
by Jgirl53
Summary: It could've just been a relaxing day. It could've been a day where everyone's feelings stayed right they were supposed to be. But no. Of course not. Warning: Blatant Spitfire and small Chalant. *I don't own Young Justice*


The entire Team was sitting on the grass near the back door to the mountain, enjoying relaxation after a mission. M'gann was making goo-goo eyes at Superboy, as usual. And Wally was doing the same to M'gann. Artemis promptly smacked Wally on the back of the head. He sent a glare to Artemis and went back to staring at the Martian.

Artemis rolled her eyes and let her thoughts slip. Damn Wally, making damn lovey-dovey looks at Megan. He hits on any girl, well excluding me for some reason. I'm an okay looking girl, right?

A realization hit Artemis harder than any punch, kick, or weapon that had hit her before. She likes Wally. _Oh shit, this could not be happening,_ Artemis thought to herself. Before she could come up with another thought that should make her be thrown into a padded room she excused herself.

"I'm gonna go inside, have fun guys." Artemis quickly got up. Before she could make her escape Zatanna ruined her departure.

"Why? It's a nice day." Zatanna frowned at the archer.

Artemis felt like a deer in the headlights trying to come up with an answer. She cursed herself for being the worst liar in history. "I, um, was just going to clean up my arrows, adjust my bowstring. Never want to be caught unprepared." She gave a light chuckle that just made her even more suspicious to her teammates and ran into the open ramp to the inside of the mountain.

The Team looked around at each other, perplexed at her strange behavior. Rocket spoke up, "What the hell was that about?"

Aqualad kept staring at the open entrance, "I am not sure, I shall check on her."

Zatanna stood up before Kaldur could make a move for the entrance, "No, I'll do it."

"I am the Leader, this may be concerning the team."

"And I'm a girl, so if this is boy troubles then she might need a shoulder to cry on. Would you be comfortable with that?"

Kaldur awkwardly shook his head. Boy troubles were beyond his reach, but girl troubles could be considered his expertise.

"That's what I thought. If it's a team trouble then I'll send her your way." With that she ran after Artemis.

_**~Frustration~Frustration~Frustration~Frustration~**_

Artemis had run to the training room at first thought. She needed to hit or shoot something to let out frustration that couldn't be taken out on Wally. She quickly grabbed her quiver and bow and set up the targets to shoot. The experienced archer pulled back her bow string and was about to let the first of many arrows fly when a familiar voice rang though the room.

"In need of another girl's night?" Zatanna spoke out to Artemis's back.

Artemis lowered her bow, "You messed up my shot. And Halloween was enough, thanks but no thanks." She quickly went about setting up another shot, determined on hitting the bull's eye without a distraction.

"Is this a boy problem?" Zatanna said right as Artemis let the arrow fly. The arrow hit right off the bull's eye. Making Artemis have a higher determination to hit it.

"So it is a boy problem, otherwise you would've hit your mark." Zatanna taunted as she stepped further into the room.

"So what if it is? All girls have boy problems, its part of being a teenager." Artemis dodged the question as well as she could without lying.

"Alright, what's his name?"

Crap. Artemis didn't intend on anybody getting this far. It's not like she can lie, that would blow up in her face in seconds. "What does it matter?"

"It matters enough to mess with your aim. And that's damn well enough."

"Zee, you're fourteen, you shouldn't be using that kind of language." Artemis pointed out rather sharply.

"So? You're only a year older and you say things far worse than I do. Besides, we're getting off point. Who's the boy and do I need to kick his ass?" Zatanna fumed at her supposed best friend.

"The boy's ass being kicked is an undecided matter, and I could easily do it myself." Under her breath she mutters, "As long as he doesn't run away first."

Zatanna's eyes widen as the last sentence that she wasn't supposed to hear sinks in. "Holy crap! It's Wally!"

An arrow flies off of Artemis's bow, albeit far to the left completely missing the target.

"Who told you that? Was it Robin? I knew I shouldn't have told that little bird boy anything! " The now pissed off archer demanded.

"Hey! Don't blame Rob, he didn't tell me anything. You did, just now. I didn't even have to use magic to get you to tell me the answer." Zatanna put her hands on her hips and managed her best cold stare at Artemis.

Artemis crossed her arms and scowled at the young girl. "Well now you know. What are you going to do, blackmail me? Tell Wally?"

"If you seriously think I would do that then you need to see a therapist. I'm just trying to help before Wally ends up in the Med Bay."

"I wouldn't hurt him that badly." She muttered, looking at the floor.

Zatanna's eyes widened. "You really like him, don't you?"

Artemis let her face go back to normal as she fought back tears. Her eyes threatened to spill worse than Niagara Falls. Her arms fell to her sides and she gave a small nod.

The young magician ran to Artemis and hugged her. "It's okay. Don't worry. This will all get sorted out soon."

Artemis hugged the girl back and looked back at the door, seriously considering leaving. That's when she noticed the blur of a familiar speedster running away.

_**~Frustration~Frustration~Frustration~Frustration~**_

Wally raced back to his room after spying on the girls' conversation. He thought neither one had noticed the burst of red hair peering out from the door Zatanna had left wide open. His thoughts wandered to the archer who unwittingly confessed her feelings for him to him.

He leaned against his cabinet of souvenirs and tried to sort out how he felt about her. She's unrelenting, tough, sarcastic, beautiful, aggressive, funny, skilled at most things she tries, and damn it, he liked her.

His thoughts were cut off by a certain pissed off blonde almost knocking his door off its hinges. "You had no right to be listening to our conversation! That was private; do you even know what privacy is?"

Wally looked behind Artemis to Zatanna for support. She shrugged and crossed her arms. Clearly not going to help Wally out.

The red head turned back to the girl fuming in front of him, "I know, I shouldn't have done it. But you were acting weird, how was I supposed to know it was about that?"

Artemis didn't show mercy. "Damn right you shouldn't have done it! And you don't need to call it 'that' since you so obviously now know I have a crush on you!"

Wally hung his head, not wanting to meet those furious grey eyes. "If it helps, I… I have a crush on you too."

"How does that-" Artemis stopped herself and stared at Wally. "You… have a crush on me?" For the first time Artemis was at a loss for words other than the obvious.

"Well, yeah." Wally hesitantly looked at Artemis again and saw Zatanna standing behind her giving a thumbs up. He smiled slightly at Zatanna and then at Artemis who quickly returned the smile. He took that as a good sign and continued. "I like you a lot actually."

He stepped towards Artemis, still giving her room if she wanted to back off. Artemis caught on to what he was doing and crossed the space between them until they were chest to chest. She kissed him full on the lips.

Zatanna whispered behind them, "Finally."

Robin, who had snuck into the room, wondering what was taking so long whispered back to her. "I know, I thought they would never get together. Took 'em long enough."

Completely ignoring them Wally broke the kiss to come up for air, "So does this make me your ninja boyfriend?"

Artemis nodded and kissed him again.

**A/N: Oh the Spitfire fluffies! Once again, something I wrote a while ago and finally posted here. Review please!**


End file.
